1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus
2. Related Background Art
In an apparatus of this type, a read state of a color original and reproduced colors cannot be known until the resultant image is output, and color adjustment must be performed in a trial and error manner, resulting in cumbersome and time consuming color adjustment.
For this reason, in one conventional apparatus, a color original is photoelectrically converted to obtain color separation signals and a plurality of recording image signals, and the image signals are further converted to three-color image signals in order to display the image signal on a color CRT.
In such an apparatus, the volume of data obtained by photoelectrically converting a color original is often much larger than that which can be displayed on a color CRT, and a display method in such a case must be improved.
As an apparatus for processing a color image, an image processing apparatus for separating red and black components and respectively processing these components with different resolutions is filed in U.S. patent application No. 06/930,046, filed Nov. 12, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,040, which is a continuation of application No. 06/671,025, filed Nov. 14, 1984 now abandoned, which is a continuation of application No. 06/618,460, filed Jun. 8, 1984, now abandoned, which is a continuation of application No. 06/370,463, filed Apr. 21, 1982, now abandoned by the same assignee as the present invention.
In this apparatus, a color image is processed simply using red and black components. Strictly speaking, this apparatus cannot cope with a plurality of color components, and there is much room for improvement.